Lo que Tezuka Necesita
by thenshi
Summary: Tezuka se pone a meditar hacerca de lo que busca en una chica y descubre que lo que quiere se uncuentra en una persona que no espresisamente una chica.


_**Lo que Tezuka necesita**_

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, observando todo a su alrededor pensando en lo completa que era su vida, tenia buenos padres, buenos amigos y recientemente había obtenido el campeonato nacional de tenis, si, definitivamente no podía pedir nada más y es que realmente no lo necesitaba.

Al pasar por un pequeño parque se sentó en una de las bancas que allí se encontraban, suspiró relajadamente, mientras observaba a la gente que se paseaba por el lugar, felices parejas caminaban por allí, fue entonces que pensó que quizá eso era lo que le faltaba para ser completamente feliz, una linda novia.-No estaría mal- dijo en vos baja mientras serraba sus ojos un momento.

Mientras permanecía sentado en aquella banca se puso a meditar sobre lo que él buscaba en una chica, comenzó a observar a las chicas que pasaban frente a él, ahora que lo pensaba le gustaban mas las de aspecto delicado, de esas que son delgadas, pequeñas, medito un poco mas acerca de eso, tampoco es que quisiera una novia que fuera tan frágil, más bien quería alguien que sea fuerte, que tenga fuerza de voluntad propia, alguien que sea dueña de una personalidad única e irrepetible, alguien como…

- ¿Fuji?- cuestiono en voz alta al ver al castaño sentado en una de las fuentes que se encontraban en el lugar, al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia, ya que solo permanecía con su vista al frente y con la eterna sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

Permaneció observándolo a un par de segundos más, segundos que luego se convirtieron en minutos, Fue entonces que Tezuka se reprendió mentalmente por esa situación, suspiro, ahora que lo observaba mejor Fuji era un chico muy lindo, su castaño cabello se veía tan brillante, su pálida piel tan suave y esos ojos celestes que rara vez mostraba al mundo ahora le parecían los más hermosos, era una lástima que no pudiera admirarlos en este momento, suspiro de nuevo, detallando en su delgado cuerpo, lo hacía parecer alguien muy frágil, pero bien sabia Tezuka que Fuji Syuusuke no es para nada frágil, sino todo lo contrario, -Justo lo que necesito- dijo en un susurro, sobresaltándose inmediatamente por lo que acababa de decir, negó repetidamente con la cabeza intentado de esta manera alejar esos pensamientos tan raros.

-El ni siquiera es una chica- hablo de nuevo en voz alta, llamando esta vez la atención de un par de chicas que pasaban enfrente de donde él se encontraba, provocando que Tezuka se apenara un poco, chasqueo la lengua molesto, mientras regresaba su vista hacia el ojiazul, inexplicablemente este día no podía apartar su vista del, y es que precisamente este día Fuji se veía diferente, se veía tan llamativo, ¿o era que siempre lo había sido y hasta ahora lo notaba?, serró sus ojos intentando analizar y auto responderse su ultimo cuestionamiento.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien Syuusuke siempre ha sido un chico diferente, aunque a Tezuka mas bien siempre le había parecido alguien sumamente extraño, con sus manías sobreprotectoras de hermanos menores, sus extraños gustos en la comida, su locura de considerar a los cactus una planta bonita y ni olvidar el toque de sadismo que lo caracterizaba, a si tampoco se podía olvidar de esa extraña sonrisa que siempre adorna su rostro. –Es realmente único-dijo de nuevo en voz alta- Justo lo que necesito- completo.

Mientras continuaba observando al castaño se percato de que este saco su celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a leer algo en el –Quizá sea un mensaje- hablo de nuevo, a este paso la gente comenzaría a pensar que estaba loco por andar hablando solo, pero en este momento eso no era lo importante, lo que ahora importaba era saber qué clase de mensaje había recibido Fuji y lo más importante, saber quién demonios era el remitente, sobresaltado detuvo sus pensamientos y de nuevo negó con la cabeza, esta vez llevó sus manos hasta su cabeza tomándose con fuerza los cabellos dirigiendo su mirada al suelo, mientras se preguntaba mentalmente que era lo que le ocurría en ese día, suspiro intentado relajarse.

- Tezuka- buenos días.

-¿Eh?-lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia la persona que lo había saludado, sabiendo de antemano de quien se trataba. Esa voz era inconfundible. –Fuji ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestiono mientras se maldecía internamente por haber bajado la guardia, gracias a eso ni siquiera se percato del momento en el que el otro se acerco hasta el.

- Solo quería saludarte.

-Si bueno… ya lo hiciste.

- Si ya lo hice dijo el castaño con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se sentaba a un lado del de lentes. – ¿Esperas a alguien?

-No precisamente- respondió Tezuka intentando por todos los medios no alterarse más de lo que ya se encontraba -¿y… y tú? – cuestionó.

-S.

-A ya veo, dijo Tezuka con un tono de decepción mientras se ponía de pie dispuesto a marcharse del lugar. –Entonces, será mejor que te deje solo.

- No es necesario ya no vendrá- dijo aun con su sonrisa- Vamos siéntate- completo mientras ampliaba mas su sonrisa.

- bueno- se sentó a un lado del ojiazul permaneciendo en absoluto silencio.

- Es un lindo día ¿No te parece?- hablo Fuji intentando romper el incomodo silencio que reinaba entre ambos.

- Si, supongo.

- Ideal para tener una cita nee? Tezuka

- este bue… bueno, no lo se.

-¿Quiere que tengamos una? Cuestiono fuji de la manera más natural.

-¿Qué?, u… una cit… cita ¿Tu y yo?- no pudo evitar pegar un respingo en cuanto escucho las palabras del menor.

- Si- respondió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Es broma?

-No.

- bueno yo… ¿Seguro que no es una broma?

-Segurísimo.

- Bueno en ese caso…- Tezuka no sabía que decir, ni siquiera está seguro de lo que sentía realmente por él, no quería equivocarse, suspiro de nuevo, últimamente lo hacía mucho.

- si no quieres, no- dijo el castaño al ver que Tezuka no respondía nada, dicho esto se puso de pie.- será mejor que me valla tengo algo que hacer- dicho esto comenzó a caminar.

-No espera- dijo Tezuka deteniendo al castaño por la mano. – No te vayas.

_****_

Había pasado todo el día al lado del castaño, tenía que admitir que se la había pasado muy bien, durante este día había tenido la oportunidad d por primera vez acercarse mas a Fuji, descubriendo en el proceso la maravillosa persona que el castaño es, aprendió también a disfrutar de las excentricidades del mimo, descubrió también que Fuji Syuusuke es una persona con la que el Tezuka Kunimutzu puede conversar sin ningún problema y mejor aun alguien con quien puede entenderse sin necesidad de palabras. Durante el transcurso del día descubrió también algo sumamente importante, descubrió esos sentimientos que tenia por el ojiazul, esos sentimientos que durante tanto tiempo permanecieron ocultos hasta del mismo, durante este día descubrió lo mucho que deseaba estar con Fuji y lo más importante descubrió lo mucho que amaba al castaño.

Había llegado la hora de despedirse almenas por este día, fue entonces cuando la vista de Tezuka se poso sobre los finos labios de Fuji, los observó con deleite, eran tan delgados tan llamativos tan perfectos; sintió entonces la necesidad de disfrutar de su sabor; sin embargo la duda lo detuvo, ¿Estaba bien intentar besarlo de buenas a primeras?, ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Syuusuke? Y más importante a un ¿Estaba seguro de querer hacerlo?, intento alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no tenía sentido pensar en cosas como esas.

Serró sus ojos un par de segundos intentando despejar su mente, ¿está seguro de querer hacerlo? Esa pregunta rondaba su mente una y otra vez, siendo sinceros, si estaba seguro, por supuesto que quería desfrutar de esos labios, él quería…

- ¿Quieres besarme?- cuestionó Fuji al observar la mirada que Tezuka le dirigía

-¿Qué?, yo…- la interrogante lo había tomado por sorpresa, sin embargo ya no dudaría, no mas.-Por supuesto, dijo mientras se acercaba al menor y lo tomaba del rostro, se inclino un poco hasta quedar a la altura de Fuji y lentamente acercó su rostro hasta el del menor, hasta juntar sus labios, el beso comendo lento, pausado tierno, pero después se convierto en algo mas demandante algo lleno de deseo, Tezuka sentía la necesidad de expresar en ese primer beso todo lo que sentía hacia el castaño y por su parte Fuji, bueno, él quería disfrutar del momento entregarse enteramente a la persona que desde hace mucho amaba.

Al finalizar el beso Tezuka observó fijamente a los ajos celestes del chico que tenía enfrente de el, le sonrió tiernamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla –Eres justo lo que quería- le dijo mientras besaba tiernamente su frente- y lo único que necesito- completo antes de fundirse en un nuevo beso.


End file.
